Interceptor
The Interceptor is a fictional and modified 1973 Ford Falcon XB muscle car from Mad Max. The Interceptor was only obtainable during the pre-alpha stage and was not given to all pre-alpha testers, as it was obtained via a shop glitch, as confirmed by Belzebass that roughly 200 players have the interceptor (this has been stated to be less than 100 now). It was NOT obtained by just playing in Pre-Alpha. Max Speed The Interceptor can achieve 243 MPH without Nitro and Pro Short gears, 305 MPH with Nitro and Pro Short gears. Acceleration This vehicle is mainly for show. It's extremely rare, It can achieve 6.3 seconds on the quarter mile due to the new tires update. Braking Stock brakes take 7 seconds to go from 200 to stop meanwhile racing brakes take 4 to do the same. Handling Handling is good around corners, It does tend to under-steer around corners going 200 mph+ so handbrake usage may be required. = Max Speed The Interceptor isn't the fastest vehicle in the world. Without nitro, the max speed is 243 MPH. Acceleration Completes quarter mile in 6.3 seconds (with pro-short gears and drag slicks) Braking With the latest update the interceptor received a new brake "buff" making it one of the fastest stopping vehicles in game. Handling Handling is good around corners below 200 MPH after this the interceptor will begin to under-steer requiring the driver to use the handbrake. * Vehicles traveling at a high speed that crash into the Interceptor may sometimes cause frequent small explosions from the back gas canisters. The gas canister material is changed to corroded metal temporarily. Only the canister on the side from where it was hit from turns corroded. (Disabled as of now) * You can customize this car. * The car comes with Ludicrous Engine, Rocket Fuel, Pro Short Gears (and Pro Long Gears for free), and Racing Slicks. (No longer true) * Reversing has a high top speed of 247 MPH while the top speed is 293 MPH. (with rocket fuel and pro long gears.) * Due to bugs in the system, some users never obtained the car. * Rocket Fuel has a supercharger whine sound. The 1970 Dodge Charger used to have the same feature, but was removed. * If used on the highway it will explode almost right away due to the cars being able to go through each other and kill opponents or fling most of the time. (This no longer works due to it not exploding anymore) * It's very strong and can survive explosions, but your character will most likely die. * Due to a bug, pressing X ''(which causes the hydraulic jump)'' rapidly will make the car fly, but this is very rare. * There is a secondary color on the vehicle but will only change the headlight frame color. * Pressing '''B, M, '''or '''N '''will make a blinker noise, but will not actually show the blinkers. (fixed) * Below are some pictures of the Interceptor from all angles. * With the newest update (2/10/20) The interceptor can now exceed 700 mph going in a straight line with rocket fuel, this will only occur if the driver uses the e-brake then go into reverse while holding nitro then switching directions. Category:Under Construction Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Ford Category:Special Category:Gas Powered Category:Not on sale Category:Movie Vehicles Category:Muscle Car Category:Unobtainable